


La más dulce devoción, aún más honda que océanos.

by Ibelieveinloveandangels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Básicamente Harry embarazado y mucho amor, Contenido sexual implícito, Fluff, Harry embarazado, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Manicuras, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Sibling Banter, Una pequeña mención de Jay, manicures, one tiny mention of jay, pelea de hermanos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinloveandangels/pseuds/Ibelieveinloveandangels
Summary: Un Harry muy embarazado, de ocho meses, sale de paseo y a por una manicura con Gemma, para luego regresar a casa con sus amores.





	La más dulce devoción, aún más honda que océanos.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828590) by [louislovesharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry). 



> ¡Hola gente bella! Ya saben por mi anterior trabajo que Harry embarazado y un Louis amoroso tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón. Así que esta vez les traigo una historia similarmente hermosa. Espero les guste mucho y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.
> 
> Mucho mucho amor y éxito para los que leen esto <3

Era una mañana adorable y pacífica cuando Harry se despertó ese sábado de Noviembre. Lo cual era muy extraño, ya que las mañanas en los sábados nunca fueron tan silenciosas. Frotando sus ojos, colocó su mano sobre su espalda baja, en donde sentía más dolor durante sus embarazos, y se estiró un poco.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no había un cálido humano pegado a su espalda esta mañana, respirando tranquilo en su cuello o acariciando suavemente su bastante grande panza de ocho meses. Así que se sentó despacio, colocando una mano en dicha panza y dándole una adorable palmadita. Su bebita aún seguía dormida. Aunque ella era como un pequeño búho, siempre despierta hasta altas horas de la noche y pateando mientras Harry intentaba y ansiaba dormir. Ya era una pequeña traviesa como Louis.

Al mirar a su derecha se dio cuenta de que sí, de hecho no había un Louis dormilón a su lado, sino sólo unas sábanas arrugadas y una nota en la almohada. Enseguida reconoció los adorable y desordenados garabatos que eran la letra de Louis.

Cariño,

Buenos días, hermoso. Llevé a Lennon al parque, y luego de eso nos encontraremos con Lottie para ver una película. Ella estará apropiadamente exhausta cuando lleguemos a casa, lo que significa que voy a poder mimarte enterito. Prepárate para ser conquistado, mi amor. Diviértete con Gems, no puedo esperar a verte más tarde. Lucías tan precioso mientras dormías que Lennon tuvo que físicamente arrastrarme de la cama para que te dejase. Te amo tanto a ti y a nuestra pequeña hija, H.

Tuyo siempre,  
Lou xxxx

Harry sonrió al terminar la nota, una pequeña tradición que Louis había comenzado años atrás, dejando una nota cuando se encontraban lejos uno de otro. Ahora, ambos lo hacían, aunque tan sólo hubiese pasado un mero día sin verse. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron lágrimas. Sus hormonas obviamente volviéndose locas por el dulce gesto.

Inclinándose para alcanzar la mesita de luz, desconectó su teléfono del cargador y abrió la aplicación de mensajes en su conversación con Louis. Como era de esperarse, él ya le había mandado a Harry fotos de su pequeña hija de cuatro años, Lennon. Su cabello color caramelo volando detrás suyo mientras corría por el parque, sus hoyuelos resaltando y sus grandes ojos azules bien abiertos mientras se deslizaba por el tobogán. También había enviado un corto video en donde la pequeña se encontraba sentada en una hamaca, con la lengua afuera, concentrada en que sus piernecitas subieran lo más alto posible. Podría ser pequeña pero si que era poderosa.

Louis la filmaba de lejos, conteniendo un poco la respiración cada vez que se columpiaba muy alto. La risa de la pequeña era con voz alta y con todo el corazón, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas por el viento y por estar corriendo constantemente por ahí. En un punto del video, Louis le preguntó por que se columpiaba tan alto, de seguro sus piernas se estaban cansando y en broma él le pidió que aterrizara en tierra firme en una sola pieza.

Por lo que la dulce e inocente Lennon respondió, “¡Pero quiero estar allí alto en el cielo como mi Nana Jay!”. El corazón de Harry dolía al oír eso, pero luego se derritió al ver la siguiente foto: una selfie que Louis logró tomar luego de cargarla lejos de las barras. Ella sentada en el regazo de su papá, con su manita dando el pulgar para arriba, y luciendo tan parecida a Louis que le quitaba la respiración. El mensaje debajo de la foto decía 'los amo Papi y Hermanita xx' con un montón de emojis que seguro Lennon eligió, sin duda. Los dos amores de su vida, ambos felices y sanos. El siguiente mes el tercer amor de su vida llegaría al mundo, y él inconscientemente apoyó su mano contra su vientre pensando en eso. Sintió una pequeña patadita y sonrió. Esperaba que sintiese el amor incondicional que él ya sentía por ella.

Reenvío un video de sí mismo soplando un beso a la cámara y manando su amor, y luego filmó su panza, acariciándola suavemente para despertar a su pequeña y que salude a su Pápa. Otro gesto que Harry empezó a hacer cuando estaba embarazado de Lennon y Louis tenía que viajar lejos a algún lugar por trabajo, usualmente a Los Angeles o Nueva York. Filmaba su panza, con la esperanza de captar en cámara algún pequeño movimiento ahí dentro. Louis siempre decía que si no podía estar allí en persona para amarla y sentirla dentro del vientre de Harry, quería al menos verla. Así que Harry continuó haciéndolo, en todo momento, pero especialmente cuando Louis no estaba con él y extrañándolos.

Harry comenzó a cantar “Eres Mi Rayo de Sol”, porque sabía que su bebé amaba oír su voz, y cada vez que él lo hacía ella reaccionaba de inmediato. Harry sonrió al sentir las pequeñas patadas, por lo que concluyó su canción dulcemente.

“Buenos días, bebita ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? Gracias por ser tan amable con Papi y dejarle dormir. Eres una dulzura, ¿no es así?”

A Harry le alegraba sentirla patear todo el día. Muchas de las personas embarazadas que él conoció a lo largo de su vida se cansaban de eso, pero Harry realmente adoraba todo lo que venía con su embarazos. Incluso dar a luz lo deleitaba (por lo que lo llamaron lunático muchas veces). Harry tarareando movió la cámara hacia arriba para volver a mostrar su rostro.

“La bebé ha estado pateando un montón, amor. Apuesto a que te extraña.”

Colocó la cámara nuevamente apuntando a su panza, que aún mostraba a los movimientos de la bebé inquieta dentro suyo.

“Extrañas a tu Pápa, ¿no es así, amor? Él es tan bueno con nosotros, ¿cierto? Él nos da mucho amor y abrazos y besos. Él ya te ama tanto, no lo olvides.”

Una patada resonante con poderosa fuerza causó en Harry muchas risitas.

“Está bien Lou, ella definitivamente lo sabe. También te amo. Y te extraño, a ti y a L. Diviertánse mucho hoy.” Con un último beso, terminó de grabar y envió el video.  
También observó que Gemma le había enviado un mensaje, avisándole que pasaría a buscarlo a las once. Como el no respondió ese mensaje, ella le envió otro diciendo “saca tu flacucho trasero fuera de la cama”. A Harry no le gustó mucho eso. Su trasero ya no era tan flacucho luego de la cantidad de sentadillas y horas de yoga que siempre hizo, sin mencionar que el embarazo hacía maravillas en su cuerpo, haciendo que luzca más voluptuoso y sensual que nunca.

Gruñendo un poco, envió un mensaje a Gemma como respuesta y de mala gana dejó el cómodo refugio que era su cama. Arreglando su recientemente largo cabello en un rodete, caminó con dificultad, tambaleándose un poco, hasta el baño para comenzar su rutina diaria, la que incluía lavarse su cara e hidratarse, pasando crema por todo su cuerpo.

Vestirse era la parte difícil. Meses atrás, Harry tuvo que rendirse y no usar más botas porque sus pies estaban demasiado hinchados y hacían que las plantas de sus pies doliesen. Por desgracia, ahora debía usar zapatos sin tacón todo el día. No se quejaba de por sí, porque haría lo que fuese por estar bien por el bien de su bebé, pero definitivamente extrañaba sus botas y sus ajustados pantalones, y lindas camisas estampadas, que ahora residían en la parte de atrás de su armario.

Colocándose sus pantalones especiales de embarazo que tenían elástico, su sudadera de Randy’s Donuts, que ya se encontraba vieja de tanto uso, y unas zapatillas, ya estaba listo para salir. Gemma era siempre puntual y detestaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar. Agarrando su celular de la mesita de luz en donde lo había dejado, regresó cuidadosamente a la cocina.

Eran las 10:45 de la mañana, y Harry se dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a sí mismo por aún tener tiempo de sobra hasta que llegase Gemma. Sacó un pedazo de pan integral del horno donde guardaban los panes y lo colocó en la tostadora, poniendo a calentar una pava para preparar su copa matutina de té de menta.

Tarareando suavemente, sintió una sensación de pura felicidad a través de todo su cuerpo. Sintió a su bebita patear dentro suyo, donde se encontraba acurrucada. No pudo evitar reír al sentir las incesantes pataditas que provenían de su pequeña inquieta arvejita.

“¿Qué estás haciendo allí dentro, señorita?” Harry le preguntó colocando su mano en la punta de su vientre, sintiendo que las patadas estaban justo debajo de su palma.

“Eres toda una niña traviesa, ¿no es así, bebé? No puedo esperar a conocerte. En un par de semanas más, por fin lo haremos. Estoy tan emocionado, cariño. Pero por el momento, estás aquí atrapada conmigo.”

Una suave patada significó su respuesta, y Harry se preguntaba si su hija le estaba diciendo ‘tampoco puedo esperar a conocerte, Papi' o ''genial, otro mes atrapada aquí'. De todos modos, Harry lo veía extremadamente tierno y no podía estar más enamorado con su pequeña bendición.

Estaba acabando de comer su desayuno cuando Gemma apareció en su cocina, ruidosa y energética. Como siempre, pensó él divertidamente.

“¡Hola, hola, hermanito! ¿Cómo estamos hoy? No luces pálido o miserable así que asumo que todo está bien,” dijo Gemma mientras se movía como relámpago por el cuarto para encontrarse con Harry.

Harry hizo puchero con su boca. “Gracias, eso creo. De hecho, sí me siento muy bien. Ambos nos sentimos bien. La pequeña aquí está siendo una joya y dejando que Papi se relaja por primera vez. Además, ese insulto subliminal fue recibido. Felicidades, amiga. Tú ten un bebé nueve meses dentro tuyo y luego dime que es pan comido.” Harry frunció el ceño y Gemma rio alegremente.

“Oh H, ¿enserio no notas mi sarcasmo? Sólo bromeo, querido. Vaya, estas hormonas en el embarazo.”

Harry giró los ojos y dio un mordisco a su tostada. “Claro que me doy cuenta de cuándo estás siendo una molesta criticona. Aunque eso es la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que veo.”

Gemma le dio un empujoncito y le sacó la lengua. “Mantén tu boca cerrada, Señorito. Claramente eres igual de impertinente que yo. ¿Estás listo para ir a ser mimado?”

Harry sonrió y terminó de comer su tostada, acompañada de su té. “Absolutamente. Sólo déjame ir a buscar mi abrigo y nos podemos ir.”

Harry caminó hasta la sala de estar y agarró su abrigo Burberry favorito. La marca le había hecho uno a medida en tamaño de embarazado y Louis se lo había regalado como sorpresa justo cuando Harry estaba molesto porque ya no le entraba su abrigo de antes. Por supuesto, Harry lloró. En el camino de vuelta a la cocina, se detuvo a ver la foto de su familia que colgaba en la pared. Lennon tenía tan sólo unos días de edad, y lucía absolutamente diminuta en los brazos de Harry. Louis los abrazaba a ambos y sonreía con sus ojos tan abiertos que brillaban. Ese día entero, no les sacó los ojos de encima, Harry aún recuerda. Se sentía tan afortunado de tener un esposo tan amoroso y asombro. Gemma entró a la sala cargando el té de Harry en un termo y su celular. “Toma, te olvidaste de esto,” le dijo mientras le tiró su celular. Harry lo agarró afortunadamente, premiándose a sí mismo por su coordinación de ojos-manos. “Ustedes dos, tórtolos, me dan asco. Podrían ser como diez veces menos amorosos. Ya son demasiado amorosos”. Harry sacó la lengua pero al ver su teléfono vio que Louis había enviado una selfie. Harry se le quedó viéndole amorosamente por unos segundos antes de aclararse la garganta y caminar hacia la puerta de salida de su casa. “¿Lista?” Gemma le sonrió y lo agarró por su brazo para guiarlo hasta el auto. “Así que, ¿desayuno primero o manicuras?” “Hagamos primero las manicuras. He estado esperando días para arreglar mis uñas, lucen bastante horrendas ahora mismo”. Gemma asintió viendo sus propias uñas. “Concuerdo contigo totalmente en eso, H. De hecho encontré el lugarcito más tierno donde hacen manicuras el otro día mientras andaba de compras. Es súper pintoresco y peculiar y está justo a unas cuadras de aquí. Podemos ir a almorzar justo después, tú eliges.” Harry sonrió y acunó su panza entre sus brazos. “Suena bonito, Gems. Muchas gracias por planear esto. Será bueno salir por un rato y pasar tiempo contigo. Hacía un montón no lo hacíamos, ¿no es así?”. Gemma asintió con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a Harry a sentarse en el asiento de pasajero de su auto. “Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin ver tu precioso rostro. ¿Quién diría que estarías tan ocupado estando embarazado de ocho meses?” ella se rio. Harry rio con ella. “Louis y Lennon tienen mucha energía y son de alto mantenimiento las 24 horas del día. Aunque creo que Lenny sabe que la bebé ya está por nacer pronto. Ha estado siento tan dulce conmigo últimamente, siempre queriendo ayudarme y prácticamente pegada a mi lado. Es preciosa. El otro día me dijo 'Papi, necesitas sentarte y relajarte ahora mismo inmediatamente. Eso es una orden' Tenía la cara seria más tierna que jamás he visto. Me derretí.” Gemma asintió con la cabeza, con ternura. Ella y Lennon siempre han tenido un vínculo muy cercano. Lennon la llamaba cariñosamente Tiíta Gemmy, y amaba cada mes las pijamadas que organizaban juntas. “Ella es una princesa, ¿no es así? Me sorprende cuánto se parece a ti pero también cuánto de parece a Lou. No puedo esperar a ver cómo va a ser La Pequeña Frijolito.” Harry se llenó de alegría y automáticamente apoyó ambas manos en du activo vientre. “Somos dos, hermana. Estamos tan ansiosos por que ya nazca. Este próximo mes será eterno.” Riendo, Gemma acordó y comenzó a estacionar en el estacionamiento del salón de manicura. Ella tenía razón, sí lucía muy pequeño y acogedor, aún así ecléctico y no muy lleno al parecer. “Juro que tu amor por los bebés es mayor que el de cualquier persona que jamás haya conocido.” Bromeó Gemma mientras estacionaba. “Todo lo que debes hacer es pestañear de manera coqueta y decir que extrañas tener un bebé en tus brazos y Louis te embaraza de inmediato, sin previo aviso.” Harry se sonrojó y desabrochó su cinturón. “Pues sí, no estás del todo equivocada. Pero ambos queremos una familia grande, así que de todos modos iba a pasar. Vamos a tener todo un equipo de fútbol de niños, ¿recuerdas?”. Rio mientras abrió la puerta del auto y con mucho cuidado maniobró su salida del mismo. “Los has dicho de chiste, pero de todos modos estoy totalmente segura de que no bromeas en lo absoluto. ¿De cuántos niños hablamos exactamente?” preguntó, tomando a Harry por el brazo una vez más, caminando hacia la entrada. “Um, pues, hablamos de tener al menos cinco. Quizá seis, porque realmente no quiero que sea un número impar. Louis está más que feliz con cuántos niños yo quiera. Amaría tener una gran familia y quiere que nuestros hijos crezcan con un montón de hermanos y relaciones cercanas con ellos.” Se encogió de hombros Harry. “Así que ya veremos, supongo. Sin embargo no voy a mentir, definitivamente quiero gemelos. Me molestaría mucho si la próxima vez no pasara.” Gemma gruñó y giró sus ojos. “Nunca oirás esas palabras saliendo de mi boca, Harry Tomlinson. Te lo prometo. En serio he subestimado tu rareza hasta ahora.” Harry se detuvo para golpear el brazo de Gemma. “Ya es suficiente de tu parte. Sólo puedo aguantarte por un día, y ni siquiera ha pasado una hora aún.” Muerta de risa, Gemma le abrió la puerta a Harry. “Mis más sinceras disculpas, princesa Harry”. Harry le lanzó una fuerte mirada antes de entrar al salón de manicura y saludar a la mujer sentada en el escritorio de entrada, cuyo cabello esta teñido de una sorprendente color azul. “Hola” le saludó amablemente. “Mi hermana y yo tenemos una cita para Tomlinson y Styles”. La mujer sonrió amablemente y se puso de pie. “Oh, sí claro, síganme.” Ambos la siguieron hasta la parte de atrás del cuarto en donde habían sillones de peluche. Las decoraciones adornaban las paredes pintadas de colores vibrantes. Harry se enamoró instantáneamente y se sintió más que agradecido cuando la mujer, de nombre Zoe, les dijo que tomaran asiento y se pudiesen cómodos. “Oh por dios”, Harry gimió hundiéndose en el sillón. “Podría dormirme aquí en cuestión de segundos lara ser honesto”. Zoe rio. “De hecho, pueden darte un masaje, si eso te gustaría”. “Joder, sí. Por favor. Mierda, perdón por las malas palabras. Pero que te darán un masaje es lo que cualquier hombre embarazado de ocho meses quisiera oír.” “Claro que sí. Luces precioso, por cierto. Estas absolutamente radiante. Disculpa, quizá eso suene raro. Pero ese sido una gran fan tuya desde siempre.” Harry sonrió al oír el cumplido. “No, no, eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Muchas gracias. Lo aprecio.” “No hay ningún problema. Encenderé esas sillas para ustedes, y luego Lizzie vendrá a ayudarlos en un momento.” Sonriendo, presionó el botón para encender las sillas, y rápidamente de fue para regresar a la parte del frente del cuarto. Gemma se volteó a mirar a Harry quien ya se encontraba en el pleno paraíso, con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza recostada en el respaldo de la silla, y con sus manos acariciando suavemente su panza mientras era masajeado. Sigilosamente, Gemma sacó su teléfono para filmarlo. “Gemma, esto se siente jodidamente bien. Olvídate de la manicura, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí por como una hora? ¿Qué tal todo el día? No creo que pueda levantarme de aquí.” “¿Acaso Louis no te da masajes así en casa?” preguntó ella inocentemente. “Ocasionalmente. El lo haría cada noche si pudiese, creo; pero yo lo detendría. Nunca más recibiré un masaje de él, mierda. Esto es increíble.” Tratando de retener su risa, Gemma dejó de filmar y envió el video a Louis. Ella sabía que él lo apreciaría. “¿Ya has decidido de qué color pintarás tus uñas hoy?” Las cejas de Harry se apretaron juntas mientras él pensaba. “Mmm, ¿qué tal un rosa claro? Algo color pastel y bonito.” “Eso sería precioso, H. Yo pensaba pintarme de un color rojo oscuro. Algo realmente misteriosamente sexy.” Harry abrió sus ojos y se volteó a verla. “¿Qué cosa no me estás contando, Gem?” Gemma se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, un hábito que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa. “Pues, tengo una cita esta noche. Tenemos amigos en común y Krystal quiso hacer el papel de casamentera, y nos terminó organizando una cita.” Harry la observó por un momento y luego volvió a recostar su espalda en la silla, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. “Ese chico no me gusta”, dijo él simplemente recostado sus manos en su vientre. Gemma resopló. “Ni siquiera lo conoces, por dios. Y dices eso de cualquier persona con lo que salgo.” Harry se encogió de hombros. “¿Y? Tengo buen juicio. Este tipo terminará siendo un idiota, ya puedo sentirlo.”

Girando sus ojos, Gemma se inclinó hacia para pellizcar a su hermanito en el brazo. “Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? ¿Cómo Louis te soporta a diario?”

Harry suspiró y la tomó de la mano. “Tú sabes que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Mereces el mundo, Gems; y hasta donde yo sé, no hay nadie en el mundo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Pero cuando conozcas a tu alma gemela, tú tan sólo lo sabrás y estaré entusiasmado por ti. Hasta ese momento, tendrás que lidiar con mi juicio. Para eso están los hermanos, de todas formas.”

“Esperaría eso de un hermano mayor, no de uno menor. Pero siempre has parecido mayor que yo de algún modo, ¿no es así?”

“Es que soy más sabio y genial, ¿verdad? De todos modos, ya basta de hablar sobre este misterioso hombre. Dime todo sobre esta súper secreta fiesta de bienvenida al bebé que sé que están planeando.”

Gemma arqueó sus meticulosamente arregladas cejas. “¿De qué siquiera hablas, Harold? No sé nada sobre eso. ¿Estás embarazado?” Ella contuvo la respiración un segundo dramáticamente. “Mierda, debo contarle a Louis esto.”

“Ja, ja” dijo Harry sarcásticamente. “¡Vamos, Gemmie, dime! Por favoooooor, sabes que me desagradan los secretos.” Harry chilló.

El teléfono de Gemma comenzó a sonar en ese momento exacto, apropiadamente interrumpiendo el acosamiento de Harry. “Pues, mira quién es. Hablando de Roma”, con una risa burlona, abrió el mensaje de Louis.

 

Dios, si hay algo que aprendí sobre ustedes Styles es que todos ustedes son unos cachondos. Dile a mi amor que lo extraño y que puede esperar un montón de cariños y cuidados más tarde ;) xxxx cuida de mi chico y nuestra bebé Gems y no lo molestes mucho ja.

 

“¿Es el mensaje de Louis?” preguntó Harry sospechando de Gemma, al verla riendo mientras leía el mensaje. Ella le pasó el teléfono estampándolo en su rostro y él comenzó a leer. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse fuertemente al ver que Gemma lo había grabado prácticamente gimiendo y jadeando en su silla por el masaje. Maldición, y la respuesta de Louis.

“Así que al parecer de seguro te cogerán más tarde. De nada.” Gemma sonrió cariñosamente desde su asiento mientras Harry le lanzaba miradas que podrían apuñalar si pudiesen.

“Pues, usualmente ese no es un problema con el que debo lidiar. Pero si encuentro extraño que te rías de ello y no que no me estés retando por cómo estamos con Louis todo el día excitados.”

“Oh, créeme, H, internamente estoy totalmente horrorizada y juzgándolos a ambos. Los he pillado a ambos en el acto varias veces y las suficientes como para quedar marcada de por vida con esa imagen, por lo que río para no llorar.”

“Oye, no te pongas celosa de que al menos yo tengo de esa carne”, murmuró él mientras respondía al mensaje de Louis en el celular de Gemma, mandando un millón de x's y emoticonos con la carita que mandaba un besito, incluso agregando un par de caritas con ojos de corazón y emoticonos de gotitas. Ni siquiera se molestó en firmar que era él, Louis lo sabría. Ya a estas alturas, ambos se habían combinado en todos los aspectos, cuerpo, mente, alma y espíritu.

En ese momento, Lizzie, la técnica de uñas, se acercó a ellos y los saludó.

“¡Hola, hola, amorosos! ¿Cómo nos encontramos hoy?”  
Harry admiró inmediatamente su energía y estilo.

Poseía tatuajes cubriendo ambos de sus brazos y parte de sus piernas también. Lucía realmente poderosa.

“Hooola”, Harry saludó amablemente. “Estamos fabulosamente bien hoy, gracias.”

“¿Todos ustedes, los tres?” preguntó ella en broma.

Harry sonrió y le dio unos suaves golpecitos a su panza en donde si hija se encontraba dando vueltas.

“Sí, todos bien. Yo soy Harry, y esta es mi hermana Gemma.” Se preguntó por qué Gemma aún no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero cuando la vio supo exactamente por qué. Ella estaba claramente atraída a Lizzie, quien naturalmente era bella y entusiasta.

Harry rio un poco y movió su mano frente al rostro de ella, con sus hoyuelos saltando de alegría cuando ella se despertó de su encanto y se sonrojó con un tono de rojo tan oscuro como lo era el color del barniz de uñas que ella había elegido.

“Oh, um, disculpa eso. Soy Gemma. Mi hermano ya lo dijo. Gusto en conocerte.”

Lizzie sonrió y compartió una mirada con Harry mientras Gemma se hundía lentamente en su asiento cada vez más hondo.

“Así que… ¿Ambos ya decidieron de qué color les gustaría pintarse las uñas? Puedo mostrarle todas las opciones si les gustaría.”

Harry asintió con su cabeza y respondió por ambos. “Está bien, creo que ambos ya lo decidimos. Me gustaría un bello rosa claro, y Gems se pintará de un rojo oscuro. Algo así como el color de sus mejillas en este momento”, agregó, riendo.

Gemma gruñó y lo golpeó en el brazo, algo que pasó frecuentemente este día al parecer. Lizzie se partió de la risa. Harry se encogió de brazos tímidamente.

“Por favor discúlpame por la pequeña mierda a la que llamo hermano”, Gemma resopló. “Siempre que está embarazado no puede mantener su bocota callada.”

“Eyyyy, tu me amas y lo sabes.”

“Apenas.”

Lizzie emitió una risita y pidió permiso para retirarse e ir a buscar los barnices de uñas.

Apenas Lizzie estuvo a una distancia segura lejos de ellos, Gemma le disparó a Harry una mirada mortal. Tanto que si él miraba lo suficientemente cerca, probablemente vería humo saliendo de sus oídos.  
“¡¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?!” ella susurró, casi gritando.

“¿Qué? Está claro que crees que ella es ardiente. Cualquier persona con ojos en este cuarto podría verlo”, dijo Harry, contando hechos.

“Y ahora mismo me encantaría desaparecer o morir. Uno detrás del otro, de hecho. Dios, no puedo creer cuán malévolo te vuelves cuando estás así de embarazado. ¿No podemos tan sólo irnos, ya?” se quejó ella, desesperada.

“¡Absolutamente no! Aún no nos hemos pintado las uñas. Sobrevivirás, ¿está bien?”  
Gemma gruñó entre dientes, pero terminó acomodándose nuevamente en su silla. Al volver Lizzie con los barnices, el teléfono de Harry comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Moviéndose incómodamente y contorsionándose en su asiento bastante impresionantemente, debido a su gran panza en el camino, logró sacar su celular de su bolsillo con solo algo de dificultad. Asumió que quien lo llamaba era Louis, y ver la foto de su amor que saltó cuando vio que quién lo llamaba era efectivamente Louis, fue suficiente como para hacerlo sonreír.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Lizzie, quien estaba armando todo para pintar las uñas de ambos. Gemma intentaba ignorarla con todas sus fuerzas, desviando la mirada incómodamente. Harry le sonrió, y señaló con su dedo a su teléfono. “¿No te importaría que conteste la llamada aquí? Es mi esposo.”

Lizzie negó con su cabeza y también le sonrió. “Adelante. Puedo comenzar con tu hermana.”

“Gracias, querida.” Harry le respondió, finalmente contestando el teléfono luego de que éste sonará por la décima vez.

“Hola, cariño.” Louis saludó inmediatamente después de que Harry contestara.

“Hola, amor. ¿Qué sucede?”

“No mucho. Recién volvimos del parque con Lennon. Paramos en casa un momento para dejar salir a Cliff y comer unos bocadillos. Len no paró de hablar de ti en todo el día. Es tan tierno ver cuánto te ama.”

Harry acordó tiernamente. “¿En dónde está mi bebé ahora? Extraño a esa pequeña pícara.”

“Pues, por suerte para ti acaba de terminar de comer sus frutas y se está bañando ella solita. No puedo creer cuán grande ya está. Le diré que tú estás al teléfono cuando baje. Por ahora, estamos a solas.”

“Lou, por favor no empieces. Te conozco, Louis Tomlinson, y reconozco ese tono de voz.”

Louis rio entre dientes y Harry podía oír la risa satisfecha que emitía su voz desde kilómetros de distancia. “Pero bebé, me excitaste tanto hace unos momentos. Sólo con verte sentado en esa silla de masajes.”

“¿Es así?” Harry rio tímidamente, echando un vistazo rápido a su izquierda para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba espiando y escuchando su conversación. Le sorprendió ver a Gemma y a Lizzie inmersas en conversación.

“Mmm. Eres tan hermoso, Haz. Quiero tocarte en todos lados de tu cuerpo, y hacerte sentir maravilloso todo el tiempo. Mi chico merece eso, ¿no es así?”

Harry inhaló y tosió. “Sí”, apenas pudo responder.  
“No puedo esperar hasta más tarde, bebé. Voy a tenerte todo bueno y relajado, voy a besar cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, y voy a darte…”

“¡PÁPA! ¡PÁPA! ¡¿ ES ESE PAPI?!”

Harry rio mientras simultáneamente Louis gruñía entre dientes. “Sí, cariño, es él. ¿Te gustaría hablarle? Me dijo que te extraña mucho.”

“¡SÍ! Déjame hablar con mi Papi ahora mismo, por favor,” demandó Lennon.

“Ey, necesitamos usar nuestros modales, pequeñita. Ser bueno es bueno, ¿lo recuerdas?”

“Perdón, Pa. ¿Podría por favor hablar con Papi?”

“Buena niña. Claro que puedes.”

Harry oyó un alto chillido de alegría y un igualmente alto balbuceo de palabras apenas Lennon tomó el teléfono de las manos de Louis. “¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Hola hola hola! Pápa dijo que debo usar mis modales y ser una buena niña pero te extraño ¡y estoy tan emocionada de escuchar tu voz!”

Harry sonrió tan sólo escuchando la voz de su pequeña. Aunque no haya pasado un día entero sin ella, sus días no eran del todo brillantes cuando no la tenía a ella. Él haría lo que fuese por siempre oírla así de feliz.

“¿Sabes qué, Lennon Blue? También te extraño. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, mi amor?”

“¡Estoy muy asombrosa, gracias por preguntar! Pudimos hacer muchas cosas geniales con Pa, pero serían mucho más geniales si pudiésemos hacerlas contigo, eso creo. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?”

“Pronto, Lenny. Me van a pintar las uñas, a mí y a la tía Gemmie, ¿recuerdas?”

“Oh, sí, ya recuerdo! Pero, también mis uñitas se sienten solitarias. Quieren verse bellas como las tuyas.”

Harry emitió una risita y sintió como su corazón crecía enorme en su pecho, lleno de ternura. “¿Qué tal si más tarde pinto tus uñas, cariño? Podemos combinarlas y todo. ¿Te parece?”

Lennon gritó de felicidad y Harry pudo oír a Louis recordándole tiernamente que use su amable voz baja dentro de la casa. Cuando volvió a hablar, recordó usar su voz baja. Ella era una perfecta combinación entre sí mismo y Louis, pensó.

“¡Sí, por favorcito, Papi! Ahora tengo que ir a ver la película. ¡Te amo, siempre, nunca lo olvides!”

“Te amo, siempre, nunca lo olvides, corazón.”

Ella tiró un besito desde su lado de la línea en el teléfono antes de que le devuelva a Louis aparato con mucho cuidado, ya que sus manitos aún no eran tan cuidadosas (había soltado y destrozado sus teléfonos muchas veces en sólo cuatro cortos años).

“Pues, oír eso fue terriblemente adorable. Ya anda corriendo por allí como loca y agarrando el barniz de uñas, al parecer.”

“Así que, posiblemente estaré en casa no mucho tiempo después que ti. Saldremos a almorzar luego de que terminemos aquí, y luego directo a casa. Intenta recostarla a dormir cuando regresen a casa. Estoy seguro de que estará cansadísima.”

“Oh, ¿es esa la verdad razón por la que quieres que se recueste a dormir? Estoy seguro de que eso no es, joven Harold.”

Harry aclaró su garganta y se dio cuenta de que estaba en público, apropiadamente sintiendo sus orejas tornarse rojas. “Ya para. Quiero algo de tiempo relajante con mi precioso esposo luego de estar distanciados por mucho tiempo. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?”

“Mmm, claro que no, bebé. Mi pequeño travieso. No puedo esperar a verte, muñeco. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Regresa a mi en una pieza.”

Harry sonrió suavemente viendo cuan dulcemente protector era Louis. “Siempre, Lou. Nos vemos.”

Cuando terminó la llamada, captó a ambas chicas observándolo, claramente habiendo oído partes de su conversación. Gemma lo estaba mirando con una mínima pizca de desagrado, como siempre lo hacía cuando Louis y él eran excesivamente acaramelados. Lizzie tenía una tierna sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y una mirada soñadora en sus ojos al ver el claro amor que tenían ellos dos el uno por el otro.

Harry volvió a aclarar su garganta, algo incómodo, y metió su teléfono en su bolsillo nuevamente. “Así que… ¿estamos listos para la primer capa?”

 

“Adiós, Gems. ¡Gracias nuevamente por todo lo que pasamos hoy! Fue tan bueno pasar tiempo contigo. Necesitamos hacerlo más seguido.”

“Cuando quieras, hermanito. ¿Seguro no necesitas ayuda en llegar allá?”

“Gems, estoy embarazado. Pero eso no significa que soy incapaz de caminar hacía la puerta de entrada de mi casa.”

“Oh, oh, puedo leer tu mente, Harry Edward. Tú sólo quieres llegar allá y tener un buen sexo con tu pequeño esposo. Malditos cachondos.”

“Resiento eso que dijiste. ¡Te amo!”

Con eso, Harry dejó la cálida comodidad del auto para ser recibido por la mejor cálida comodidad que conocía – Louis. Apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con plena oscuridad en su casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas en la planta baja, excepto por la débil luz que emitían algunas de las velas aromatizantes que Harry había comprado en cantidad para cualquier y toda ocasión.

“¿Lou?” Harry se encontró con el silencio, pero teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Quitándose su saco y pateando levemente sus zapatillas, hundió una mano en su bolsillo buscando su móvil. Finalmente, lo encontró y al sacarlo, abrió el mensaje que Louis le había mandado.

 

Shhh, ella está dormida. Se durmió en segundos, al parecer sí estaba cansada. Ven conmigo aquí arriba y sé sigiloso. Tengo planes para nosotros ;)xxx Te veo muy pronto mi rosa.

 

Tan rápido y sigiloso como pudo, Harry subió las escaleras. Louis las había llenado de pétalos de rosa, guiando el camino de pétalos directo a la puerta de su cuarto. Dios, estoy casado con un romántico empedernido, pensó Harry mientras abría la puerta.

Y, oh. Louis había colocado pétalos de rosa guiando el camino a la cama y sobre el esponjoso colchón también. Una cantidad de velas estaban encendidas por el cuarto, el aroma a canela y vainilla dejaban un aroma celestial. Música suave sonaba de fondo. Y además de toda la bella y serenidad del cuarto, Louis estaba sentado en la cama, esperando y viendo cómo Harry entraba.

Harry pensó para sí mismo que lucía tan amoroso sentado allí rodeado de todas las rosas. Ya estaba sonriendo, con sus ojitos cerrados formando esas dulces arruguitas alrededor de ellos (que Harry tanto amaba) mientras observaba a Harry caminar alrededor del cuarto hasta él.

“Hola” tomó aire al mismo tiempo que Harry se paraba entre sus piernas y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

“¿A qué se debe todo esto?” Harry preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sus hoyuelos saltando en sus mejillas.

“Sólo quería sorprenderte, eso es todo. Mereces ser bañado en amor y cariño, ¿lo sabes?”

“Definitivamente no te merezco, sin embargo,” murmuró Harry inclinándose más cerca de la boca de Louis para conectar sus labios en una danza que ambos habían memorizado completa y enteramente. “Eres tan bueno conmigo, y con nuestras niñas. ¿Qué haría sin ti?”

“¿Fue la pregunta retórica o quieres una respuesta, amor?” Louis rio y le dio un rápido beso a los suaves labios de Harry de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. No había tal cosa como demasiados besos cuando se trataba de Harry.

“Totalmente retórica. Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo por un segundo,” respondió él, acurrucándose en el cuello de Louis. Se volteó levemente de manera que su boca rozara su mandíbula y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos allí, succionando la cálida piel que olía y radiaba pura esencia de Louis.

“Quieto ahí, tigre,” gimió Louis. “Ven aquí, quiero abrazarme contigo primero. Extrañé nuestros abrazos esta mañana. Y sentir a mi bebita moverse dentro de la hermosa panza de su Papi.”

Harry sonrió y trepó a la cama, acostándose de su lado de la cama apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Louis, y con ambas manos abrazando su vientre. La pequeña no estuvo moviéndose mucho hoy, pero casi inmediatamente al oír la voz de Louis comenzó a ajustare dando vueltas incómoda. Ya no había tanto espacio allí dentro como meses atrás.

Harry sintió cómo Louis se pegó a su espalda, ni dejando milímetros entre ellos, envolviéndolo completamente en amor y seguridad. Mientras ambas de sus manos migraban hacia la protuberante panza de Harry, presionaba suaves besos en el hombro de Harry. Harry suspiró y recostó su cabeza para atrás recostándola contra el hombro de Louis, sintiéndose completamente en calma.

“La pequeña está definitivamente feliz de tener a ambos de sus papis juntos otra vez,” Louis rio, presionando delicadamente sus manos donde ella se estaba moviendo y pateando.

“Yo también. ¿Cómo crees que será ella, Lou?”

“Preciosa por dentro y por fuera, estoy seguro. Espero que sea igual a ti en todo sentido. Eres la criatura más dulce.”

“No puedo esperar a conocerla,” murmuró Harry, suspirando mientras Louis comenzó a acariciar sus rulos con sus dedos. “No puedo creer que nosotros realmente la hicimos a ella y a Lennon. Dos pequeñas seres tan perfectas que no parecen reales. Quiero más.”

Louis irrumpió en risa a las ganas que Harry tiene de procrear, incluso aún estando embarazado. Harry hizo puchero con su boca y Louis tuvo que besarlo para que su rostro se tornase feliz otra vez. Harry sabía lo que sus suaves, esponjosos, rosados labios le causaban a Louis; lo reducían a un hombre débil.

“Esperemos a que nazca esta primero, ¿sí?”

“Está bien,” suspiró Harry. “¿Pero sabes qué de todos modos podríamos empezar a intentar?”

Louis levantó una ceja. “¿Qué cosa? ¿Está esto yendo en la dirección que creo que está yendo, Styles?”

“Tomlinson,” Harry dijo entre dientes mientras se movía fuera del agarre de Louis y se acomodaba entre sus piernas. “Creo que vas a tener que averiguarlo.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto la historia, sus kudos y comentarios son recibidos con mucho amor. Espero tengan una buena semana y les deseo mucho amor y éxitos a cada uno. Hasta pronto.


End file.
